


Felix's Turning

by GonerLoner



Series: When the Night Rises [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fear, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Siblings, Mystery, for those of you who had been wondering what happened in the night where Felix was turned, side story to When The Night Rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonerLoner/pseuds/GonerLoner
Summary: The night after Jisung's and Felix's fight, Felix runs away.Not the best choice he had made in his life.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix
Series: When the Night Rises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Felix's Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting in NaNoWriMo? More likely than you think whoops.
> 
> I'm almost finished with When the Night Rises and though I'm currently not working on the document (mid-November blues whoop), I still wanted to share more of the story so here's a glance into what happened the night when Felix ran away and Yeoncheol turned him.
> 
> I'd be glad about Kudos and comments in every form! <3<3<3

_ S e o u l , 1 6 1 1 A . C . _

What had he been doing wrong?

It was only something minor...Surely, this small slip-up couldn’t have been the reason why Jisung was so angry at him, right…?

“Go away! I don’t ever want to see your face again!” A pause, then a scoff full of hatred. “I wonder why Mother ever agreed to raise you alongside me.”

The words had stung. More than the slap he had delivered to Felix’s face. The smell of alcohol was evident as Jisung came close enough to stare into Felix’s eyes, anger and wrath colliding with innocent fear.

With shaking hands, Felix searched through his wardrobe, pulling out the thickest cloak he owned. Enough was enough - he wouldn’t be staying here. It was night outside, he could faintly hear Jisung’s snoring through the slightly open door leading into his brother’s sleeping chambers. 

If even his twin brother had turned on him, the one reason why he was still here...what reason was there to stay?

The sky was covered by clouds, heavy and looking like they would empty their load to the land in the span of a few moments. Felix didn’t care.

He didn’t know if he would come back, if anyone would even miss him - okay, maybe his head maid, Sooyeon, who he had been close with. The love she gave him was almost enough to replace the love his mother, the Queen, had never given to him. 

Felix swallowed as he fastened the cloak around his neck, creeping to the door of his chambers and leaving the room quietly. 

No guards were there to stop him. 

Out of the two young princes, Jisung had always been the one who was more guarded, more taken care of, more treated like the prince he was.

Sometimes, Felix wondered if his parents knew he existed.

He had to hide a few times but managed to make it out of the castle without running into guards that recognized him. He hid in a carriage standing at the gate and slipped below the huge stack of wool and cloth, cowering in on himself and shaking against the cold until the carriage started to move.

They passed the gate without anyone stopping them and Felix allowed himself a breath of relief. 

He was out in the open now, away from the castle.

But Felix hadn’t thought far enough to make it past running from the castle and into town and so, the night found him again, shivering and shaking as he made his way through the dark alleyways.

He didn’t dare to knock at the closed doors, figuring that he wouldn’t be let in since he never had been the prince the people looked up to. He had just been the unwanted extra - for all of his life.

But oh, how desperately he wished for some warmth. Warmth for his dirty, wet clothes and also for his stone-cold heart, freezing from all the missing love. 

He had just wanted someone to be close to him, to show him what it meant to be loved again.

There was a tavern ahead of him, at the end of the street. Yellow light spilled onto the streets through opened windows and the sound of music and deep, rough laughter was heard as well as the sounds of multiple people conversing loudly with each other.

Felix swallowed, tightening his grip on himself. 

He wasn’t wearing any of his fancy robes, only a white, loose shirt and dark pants tucked over his shoes. The cloak had been the thickest he owned, being made out of the finest wool, but it wasn’t of much use if it had been soaked through by the constant rain. 

Could he dare to ask the owner of the tavern for help?

He was shy, rarely one to speak outside in public unless he was directly asked and almost always staying as close to Jisung as he was allowed to. Even if it was more often than not that Jisung pushed him away again, telling him to stand on his own and fend for himself.

Felix shook his head, his expression hardening. What he had thought about Jisung didn’t matter anymore now - he was on his own.

With slow steps, he walked towards the tavern, using both his hands to push open the heavy door and slipping inside.

The stench was what hit him first - the smell of wet clothes and wool, of too many unwashed people in one place and bitter, cheap beer. But Felix swallowed down his discomfort and walked through the crowd of men sitting at the tables - only a few seemed to have noticed him slipping inside and stared at him - to the counter, climbing on one of the free stools.

The man behind the corner was busy wiping his glasses with a rag that maybe once used to be clean and wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Excuse me,” Felix spoke up, willing his voice to not show his nervosity as the men turned around and stared him down with a raised brow, his eyes raking up and down of what he could see of Felix’s body.

The young prince swallowed. “I-is there a possibility for me to seek shelter from the rain for the night?”

It was silent, most of the conversations around Felix having died down by now. The men were looking at him. 

The bartender chewed slowly on whatever was in his mouth. “Sorry, lad,” he answered eventually. “Got all the rooms full ‘til the weekend - ya gotta have to find another place.”

Disappointment and relief flooded Felix at the same time and he bowed his head quickly, his skin crawling from all the stares. “Thank you still.” He slipped from the chair and made his way back to the door, not noticing as one of the figures in the corner stood up and followed him.

Felix flinched as the rain hit him again and he closed his eyes as he felt tears thrum behind his eyes. 

Would it have been better to wait until the rain was over? Probably.

Would he have been able to stay inside the castle for another day? Definitely no.

And so, even if rain was soaking him down to the bone again and managing to wipe away any trace of warmth Felix had gathered inside the tavern, he trudged on.

It wasn’t long before he was hiding again, covering in a house entrance. The rain didn’t let up, still thrumming constantly against the cobblestone street and barely masking the sounds of his sniffling cries.

He was alone.

All alone.

What use would it be for him to still be alive?

He didn’t want to be here anymore.

The sound of footsteps, a shadow was falling over him.

“Why are you here all alone, my prince?” A voice as velvet as honey, warm and smiling like it didn’t know anything about the cold surrounding them.

Felix looked up slowly, eyes wide and scared. Then, he gasped, tears forgotten for a moment.

“Who-”  _ are you?  _ The question caught in Felix’s throat because the man he was looking at, the man crouching in front of him, was easily the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was wrapped in a black cloak with expensive-looking embroidery on the sides - gold shimmered subtly. His hood was drawn back and yet, his dark hair didn’t seem to be wet at all.

The man tilted his head, standing up again and offering Felix a hand that seemed to glow in the pale, white moonlight. “My name isn’t of any importance. What is important that I will help you.” He had Felix standing - barely, seeing as how hard he was shaking and the stranger had to catch him - and pulled him closer against his body and Felix had half a mind to feel the thrum of fear through his chest before he looked into the eyes of the stranger.

Eyes glowing amber, like warm, liquid gold - they made his fear melt away and Felix barely felt it as the stranger’s arm snuck under his cloak around his waist.

A cold finger lifted his chin, holding him still so he couldn’t escape those hypnotizing eyes. 

“They don’t know what they’re missing out on, my prince.” The stranger’s eyes scanned over his face and Felix barely dared to breathe. “I’ve watched you for some time now - and I know you deserve all the attention I can give to you. You’re destined for so much more.”

Maybe Felix should be warier, maybe there should have been alarm bells ringing at the implications that someone had been watching him - but he was cold, he was tired, he was sad and alone and deprived of love and attention and this stranger seemed to know everything he was missing. And he was ready to give it to him. 

“Your wish is my command, Sire,” he whispered without thinking. He wanted to please this strange man, wanted to earn the attention, the love he was promising him.

The man smiled gently and pulled back again. “Good. Now...We will get you away from here, my prince. This place isn’t for someone as important as you.” His arm stayed put around Felix’s waist and he pulled him from the shadows, starting to walk down the street. 

“Where are we going?” Felix softly asked, looking around as the buildings around him became taller, turning into the houses of the rich townspeople.

“To my home. But just before we leave…” The stranger stopped in front of an empty alleyway, pulling Felix with him as he went inside and the darkness between the two buildings swallowing them.

Fear started to build up in Felix’s mind. “What are you-?” He tried to move away, but before he could, the stranger pulled him flush against his chest, his grip as hard as iron. 

He smiled, but this time, it wasn’t gentle or soft - it was dangerous and Felix swore his heart stopped as he saw his teeth elongating into  _ fangs. _

“You’re not going anywhere.” One of his hands opened the clasp of the cloak around Felix’s neck, letting the soaked wool fall to the floor and exposing his throat.

Felix whimpered, the whimper quickly turning into a scream as the stranger sunk his fangs into his throat.

Pain started to spread through his body, he clawed at the grip around his waist but the hands didn’t budge.

_ Was this how he was going to die? _

_ He didn’t want to die yet. _

And still, Felix felt his life bleed out, his attacks getting weaker and his screams turning into painful whimpers and sobs again.

_ Why had he been so naive. Why. _

Everything turned fuzzy, a mud of fog in his brain and he was sure he was going to break down soon. 

He was so thirsty, so...thirsty...

But words were breaking through the fog, at the same time as something warm got pressed against his lips, liquid trickling out from it. Eagerly, Felix lapped it up and the words engrained themselves into his brain.

“I am Kim Yeoncheol, your maker. By drinking my blood, you will stay loyal to me, do as I say and stay by my side as the strongest of a new generation of vampyres.”

The liquid did wonders to quench his thirst. 

“Yes, master.” 

The world slipped away from him.


End file.
